1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a packaging machine for the production of packs having at least one wrapping consisting of packaging material for the pack content, in particular of cigarette packs, the packs or their wrapping being provided by means of a coding assembly with a print, in particular, an identification code, to be changed from time to time.
2. Description of Related Art
Packs of the most diverse kinds are provided, during manufacture, with an identification code which reproduces, in particular, the time and place of manufacture. This code, usually consisting of numbers and letters, is applied in a position concealed from the user, specifically usually by printing a blank for the wrapping. In cigarette packs, the identification code is mostly applied to an inner wrapping which may consist of tin foil or paper.
The coding may be applied to blanks ready for packaging or to packs already completely or partially finished. It is expedient, however, for the identification code to be printed on a material web for manufacturing the blanks.
The identification code often has to be changed at short notice. In particular, it is necessary to change the code after each shift of the production factory.